narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Akatsuki Makes Its Move
Synopsis Tsunade tells Naruto that she has prepared an opponent for Naruto test his skills against. Before she can finish, two ninja knock on the door and enter - none other than Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura proudly tells Shikamaru to guess who has returned, and it takes Shikamaru a few seconds to realise that it is Naruto, while Temari ponders whether the Naruto standing in front of her is the same Naruto she once knew. Naruto asks whether Shikamaru is his opponent, and Shikamaru tells him that he has no clue what Naruto is talking about, as he is here only to drop off some paperwork. Tsunade tells Naruto that his opponent is right outside. Naruto then opens the window and sees his old sensei, Kakashi, sitting there reading Icha Icha. Naruto decides to bestow a present to Kakashi, and gives Kakashi the latest volume of Icha Icha that Jiraiya wrote, which has not even been released yet. Kakashi is overwhelmed, but Tsunade tells him to get a grip. Naruto then asks Kakashi if he is his opponent, and Kakashi states that he is both his and Sakura's opponent; Tsunade not only wished to test Naruto's training that Jiraiya put him under, but also the training she gave to Sakura. However, as Kakashi wants to start reading the book Naruto gave him, he tells Naruto that they cannot begin the exercise now since Naruto must be tired from his journey. As Naruto berates Kakashi for leaving them just to read the book, Sakura decides that they should take the time to discuss an ample strategy to use against Kakashi. The pair are tailed by Shikamaru and Temari, prompting Naruto to bluntly ask them if they are a couple. Shikamaru and Temari both protest, and explain that they are both representatives of their respective villages for the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Shikamaru then asks Naruto if he is going to be participating in the exams, as he is the only one from their year who is still a genin. Naruto is shell-shocked at this revelation, after finding out that even Sakura made Chūnin. Shikamaru goes on to add that Neji, Kankurō and Temari have even reached Jōnin rank. Naruto is amazed that they have become Jōnin, but quickly interrupts himself to ask what became of Gaara, and finds out that Gaara has become the Kazekage of Sunagakure. He proudly announces that he will not be outdone by Gaara and that his dream is still to be Hokage. Meanwhile, Jiraiya manages to locate Kakashi, who is reading his book. Kakashi and Jiraiya take a walk, and Jiraiya explains that he is now returning Naruto to Kakashi's care, and that Naruto must be ready to face the Akatsuki, who are coming out of the shadows and want Naruto due to the Nine-Tailed Fox he has sealed within him. Jiraiya tells Kakashi that he has alerted all of their neighboring allies about the Akatsuki, and that they should prepare themselves. In Suna, Baki tells Gaara that the councll is having a meeting. At the meeting, a Suna shinobi named Yūra explains that Suna has prospered the last few years, having adopted some of Konoha's methods. However, he also brings up the Akatsuki, and how Jiraiya warned him that they would be coming. After the meeting, Yūra clutches in head in pain, albeit dismissing it as a minor headache to a fellow shinobi. Back in Konoha, Naruto and Sakura are at the training grounds when Kakashi appears. Naruto and Sakura recall the training grounds as the location of their very first training test, and immediately reminisce on their memories of Team 7, back when Sasuke was on the team. The mere thought and mention of Sasuke bums the two out, but they are snapped out of it by the chime of bells. Kakashi tells them that they would be doing the same test they did the first time they became ninja, to take the bell from Kakashi. Naruto asks whether Kakashi would be reading the whole time, and Sakura adds that he most likely already finished. Kakashi tells them that he has not finished reading, but that he cannot afford to read during this exercise, as both Naruto and Sakura have been trained by a Sannin. Kakashi then raises his forehead protector, as he claims he would need his Sharingan to take on the two at once. The trio are being watched in the shadows by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, the latter three interested in the outcome of the match. In Sunagakure, two Akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara, arrive. Their secret agent Yūra manages to murder all of Suna's posted guards, allowing the pair access to the village. Trivia * This episode and episode 1 were originally aired together as an hour-long premier special. * The first appearance of Kakashi after the time skip is different to that of the manga. Credits es:Akatsuki, empieza la acción